Who Would Have Guessed?
by Riiyume
Summary: Greg can't keep his secrets forever. Who will listen? Slash GilGreg. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, this is my first attempt at any sort of story involving character's that I, myself, have not created so forgive me if they are a tad OOC. I do credit the all characters to CBS save for one of my own design. I wanted to do something that not many others have... sure there are many Gil+Sara, Cath+Warrick, Sara+Nick, etc. fics out there, so I figured I'd pick an unlikely couple and see what I could do with it. That being said, constructive criticism would be appreciated. Enjoy._

----------------------

**Who Would Have Guessed?**

"Finally!"

Greg Sanders whispered to himself. His long shift was over. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door, pausing only too look back toward the source of a familiar voice... the voice of Gil Grissom. Greg couldn't help but study the face of his boss, as he'd done so many times before. He adored that man... everything about him. It was well known that the two of them had absolutely nothing in common, but that's exactly what captivated Greg so much. Grissom always seemed so serious... too obsessed with his work to take notice of much of anything else. Greg on the other hand, was always the life of the party. A true goof-off. "That could never work...could it?"

He watched as Gil turned his back to face someone other than himself.

"Sara, could I talk to you for a minute..." Grissom addressed her in a soft tone.

Enter Sara Sidle. Ahh, the source of Greg's jealousy. It was no secret that Sara obviously had "a thing" for Gil. Whether or not her feelings were returned was something Greg didn't know or care to find out. He frowned and slowly walked out the door, without so much as even a "Goodbye." Besides, he had somewhere else to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! There you are!"

A "fabulous" looking young boy took a seat next to Greg in a small restaurant not far from the lab. The boy couldn't have been any older than nineteen, but Greg was sure he could help.

"Sooo, you said you need to _impress_ someone?"

The boy spoke with an elegant tone, high class it seemed, and his british accent was undeniable. That boy was Rii Kura. One of Greg's highschool classmates, the two had kept in touch over the years, and while it seemed that Greg had yet to have outgrown his boyish punk stage, Rii was the epitome of high class fashion.

"Yeah, so there's this one person... and uhhh... I'm thinking I need a new look... or something..."

Greg trailed off. He felt embarrassed... stupid even, for simply _dreaming _of catching the eye of Gil Grissom.

"Well... what's he into?" Rii questioned.

"He! Wait, wait... I never said anything about a guy!" Greg flushed and nervously scanned the room... anything but face his friend.

"Aww, come on Greggy, don't you think I can recognize my own kind?" Rii grinned and scooted closer to Greg.

"Eh, forget it, I don't even need to know what he likes, I'll make you completely irresistble to anyone who lays eyes on you. You just wait!" A wide smile crossed Rii's face and he grabbed for Greg's hand, quickly leading him out of the restaurant.

"Hey wait! Hold on a minute! I can't screw this up, it's important!" Greg protested.

"Don't worry!" Rii countered. "We'll make this perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg trudged into the lab... not quite ready for the long hours and quite frankly... boring work the CSI team had set out for him that day. Not even a minute later, two CSI's entered his lab.

"Already?" Greg sighed. "I just got here ya know."

Both Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle looked at Greg, nearly dumbfounded.

"Uh, you um... got a date tonight or something?" Nick asked, almost unable to get his words out.

"Yeah, what's with the hair?" Sara inquired with her ever present cynical tone.

"Well, I figured it was time to get a new look." Greg looked away from the pair, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Wow... looks good Greg..." Catherine Willows added as she strode into the room.

"Thanks..." Greg smiled weakly.

Catherine then turned to Nick and started babbling on about some case, but Greg wasn't really listening. His thoughts were elsewhere... Worrying about what his boss might think of him now.

Finished with her case rant, Catherine added...

"Oh, and Greg... Grissom wants to see you in his office." just as she walked out the door, followed by the other two CSI's.

Greg froze...consumed with panic, he was nearly _frightened_ by the thought of his boss's reaction to his "_new style."_

"Watch him laugh at me or something." Greg frowned.

"Well...here we go." he thought to himself as he started down the hall towards Grissom's office.

Upon reaching the office door, Greg paused. He took some time to shake off the panicked thoughts and the butterflies in his stomach... his mind was swimming. Greg took one more step towards _impending doom_ and finally worked up the courage to enter the room.

"You wanted to see me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom looked up from the book he'd had his nose stuck in for god only knows how long, only to see Greg Sanders standing before him.

His jaw nearly dropped.

Greg looked... different... very different. Grissom focused his eyes on the boy before him. Even in his lab coat Greg looked...well... stunning, to say the least. His hair was darkened, dyed Gil supposed, and pulled over to nearly cover his right eye...

It was... chic.

For nearly a minute, the room was silent.

That minute seemed like an hour to Greg, who all the while was nearly shaking out of anticipation.

"You...you wanted to see me?" Greg asked once again... his voice quivered.

Greg's voice snapped Grissom out of his dazed state and he suddenly remembered exactly why it was that he requested the boy's presence.

" Uhh, yeah... I want you to see something."

Gil stood up from his seat and proceeded out the door towards the lab, pausing only to glance at Greg as he passed.

Greg rolled his eyes and let out long sigh before turning to follow his boss down the hallway. His only thought being, "He thinks I look stupid...sigh What the hell was I thinking!"

Grissom began explaining to Greg the nature of some unusual blood droplets he'd recovered from a crime scene the night before, all the while trying desperately not to look directly at the boy standing next to him.

"Take a look." he suggested, motioning towards the microscope that contained the sample.

Greg exchanged places with Grissom and peered into the scope.

It was at this point that Gil felt it was safe to stare at the lab boy once more. He watched him intensely, slowly memorizing the shape of his features, but it was Greg's eyes that caught his attention...

"Are you wearing... eyeliner?"

Greg froze...

"Uh... no... of course not!"

He then chuckled alittle and pretended to suddenly find a stack of papers on the _other_ side of the table incredibly interesting.

Greg proceeded to flip through the papers, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with his boss, in hopes that he would just leave the subject alone. A small smile crossed Gil's face as he watched Greg's attempt to conceal his obvious nervousness.

"It brings out your eyes." Gil teased... putting on the most innocent face he could muster.

Greg gave him a sarcastic smile in return, accompanied by a look that just said, "Shut up..."

He then returned to sifting through the papers, most of them were blank...but that wasn't the point.

"_He looked almost cute"_, Grissom thought... pouting the way he was... it was only then that Gil realized that the boy looked... a bit hurt. Grissom turned to leave the room, not wanting to push Greg any further. As he walked through the doorway it hit him... he'd offended Greg... alot... and he was starting to regret it.

As soon as Grissom was out of sight, Greg dropped his head to the table.

"Damnit... damnit, damnit danmit!" with every word, the table and his forehead met once more.

"Uhhh... Greg... are you alright?"

It was Sara.

"Great..." Greg thought... "Just what I need."

Sara's face inquired as to why Greg would be banging his head on the table for no apparent reason... He didn't answer.

"Well I just wanted to know if you got the DNA results back on my case..." She trailed off of her attempt to change the topic.

"Nope." His reply was terse.

"O...kay... well lemme know when ya do." Sara still looked a bit startled by Greg's stand-off-ish response.

"Yup." Greg spoke with a sigh... his head never leaving the table.

Without another word, Sara headed off towards the lounge room, maybe someone there would know what was wrong with Greg...


	5. Chapter 5

Sara made herself comfortable in a chair across the table from Catherine and Nick...hoping one of them had some answers for her.

She leaned back and crossed her arms, ready to pose the question...

"Sooooo... anyone know what's up with Greg?"

"What's up with Greg?" Cath and Nick responded simultaneously.

Sara began her explanation...

"Well, when I walked into the lab, he was banging his head on the table...he looked pretty upset...now I don't know about you guys, but that doesn't strike me as normal "Greg behaviour"."

"Maybe his secret love broke up with him?" Nick offered.

"Secret love?... Wait a minute... Greg has a secret crush!" A confused look crossed Sara's face.

"Awww c'mon, don't tell me you can't didn't know... I mean, half the time the kid looks like he's on cloud 9, or walkin' on rays of sunshine..." Catherine cut Nick off before he could finish...

"We think he's in love." She said matter-of-factly.

Sara looked a bit shocked... "With who!" she asked forcefully, leaning forward in her chair.

"It wouldn't be a secret if we knew then would it?" Nick combated Sara's curiosity with the rhetorical question as he stood to leave the room.

Sara leaned back in her chair once again, curiosity eating away at her as she tried to rule out who Greg wouldn't be interested in...

"Who the hell could it be?"


	6. Chapter 6

Normally, at the end of a shift, Greg would hunt down Gil Grissom... just for a glance at him before he headed home... but not today. Today he didn't even want to see the man that he couldn't help but adore... the man he admired more than anyone else...the man he spent nearly every waking moment thinking of...

No, not today.

He was going straight home...no exceptions. He didn't need to obsess over that guy...

"I mean... It's not even like he's gay." Greg frowned at that thought and began to pick up the pace...

He needed to get home as soon as possible...

Just as Greg turned the corner, down the final hallway toward the exit, he ran into something coming in the opposite direction. That something would have knocked him on his ass... if it didn't catch him.

Greg's heart jumped as he looked into the face of the man who held him.

Gil Grissom.

Greg managed to sputter out an apology... all the while, beating himself up inside for being so damned clumsy.

It wasn't until he attempted to _run _for the door that he realized... Gil was _still _holding him! His heart began to race as Grissom just stared at him... silently.

"He's standing... so close..." Greg thought as he raised his eyes to meet those of the man he'd only dreamed of being so near to.

Losing himself in the other man's blue eyes, Greg leaned in even closer... everything around him seemed to disappear... he didn't care where he was... _or_ who was watching... all Greg knew was that the man of his dreams was so close his body... Oh so close... his heart was melting...

"Grissom!"... It was Sara...

Gil released Greg and spun around to face her.

Greg's heart sank...he'd never have a moment like that _ever_ again!...and she just ruined it!

His eyes began to well up with tears as he stood staring blankly at Sara Sidle.

Greg then spun on his heels and ran for the door, as fast as his legs would carry him... He had to get home... and drink.


	7. Chapter 7

10:00 p.m and Greg was already borderline drunk.

"I'm off tonight anyways, I'm allowed to get wasted right?" He attempted to justify as he emptied another glass.

He then scanned the small bar for someone interesting to talk to...he felt lonely... again.

As his eyes drifted over crowd a familiar face caught his eye...

It's rumored that even "gruesome Grissom" goes out for drinks at night... and for Gil... Tonight...was a night to drink.

His run-in with Greg had been plauging his mind since the incident occurred... he couldn't think straight.

He recounted the way the boy had looked in his mind... the way his hair fell at that particular moment... his eyes...

his lips...

Gil shook his head as if it would shake the thoughts out. He had to stop thinking about it!

"I haven't dated in years... I've hardly thought about it... not only that but... I'm old enough to be his father for christ's sake...He couldn't possibly be attracted to..."

Before Grissom could even finish his thought... a lithe body slid onto the bench next to him.

Without even looking up he knew who it was...

"Sanders..."

Greg stared straight ahead as he spoke... afraid of what looking at Gil might cost him...

"You uhhh... looked like you could use some company..."

"I usually come here alone..." Grissom countered cooly.

The pair sat awkwardly for a few moments... not really knowing what to say to one another...

As the waitress passed by... Greg decided to order some stronger drinks...alot of them... he knew this wouldn't end well...


	8. Chapter 8

11:30 p.m

By now the two had forgotten about the awkward moments between them... they were drunk... very drunk.

Until now, Greg could never have imagined seeing his boss like _this_.

Nevertheless, it was happening.

They were _chatting. _

Granted the topics were a bit strange... consisting of murders, blood, and the occasional _bug rant _that Grissom got caught up in from time to time...

Even so...they were still "talking".

"He seems so much more... human, when drunk." Greg smiled at this thought.

Maybe it wasn't so hard to get through to him after all.

Greg stopped listening to the topic at hand and placed his head softly on Gil's shoulder.

Grissom paused in mid sentence. Greg's gesture shocked him a bit, and he stared at the young lab tech beside him.

_"Could he really be...interested?"_

Greg glanced up at Gil shyly, curious as to whether or not he just royally screwed up.

The two stared at each other, just as they had before.

Feeling gutsy and rather inebriated, Greg slowly wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him close...

"You won't get away this time..." he whispered just before his lips finally met those of the man he'd wanted for so long.

"But what if he doesn't want this?" Greg suddenly pulled away from Gil and let his eyes fall to the floor...

"I'm not even thinking about what he wants..."

"He'd never want _me_ really..." These thoughts brought Greg to the verge of tears.

Without a word Grissom cupped Greg's chin and turned his head to face him...

The boy was shaking...

His eyes, begged for acceptance.

Greg was pleading...

He wanted nothing more than Gil's affection... if not only... just for alittle while.

Grissom stared hard at him... trying to discern if what Greg's eyes were telling him was real.

"Please..."

Greg could barely get the word out.

He was asking...

No... begging Gil to love him.

Unable to stop himself, Grissom leaned in and gently kissed the boy's lips.

Shockwaves shot through Greg's body. He'd dreamed of this moment for so, so long!

Greg pushed himself as close to Gil as he possibly could, as if he were trying to squeeze out even the air between them.

He felt Gil's arms wrap tightly around him. The emotion was overwhelming. He could hardly stand it!

His entire body began to shake with all the intensity of his feeling, and he started praying that it would never end.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long, long time since Gil Grissom had felt this type of emotion...

His heart began to race and his breath quickened... It felt almost like a high.

He felt the younger boy's chest touch his own and he pressed his lips harder on him, deepening the kiss.

He'd never thought of himself as gay... not even once, but this time... He wanted more.

Gil broke the kiss and ushered Greg into a narrow hallway.

It was getting late, people were leaving, and the empty hallway, Gil thought, was alittle more private.

He pushed Greg against the wall and held him there, proceeding to kiss him again, but not so gently this time.

He seemed a bit more "hungry".

Greg slouched against the wall as he let Grissom's tongue explore his mouth. His knees felt so weak he could hardly hold himself upright. Wrapping his arms around Gil's neck, he pressed his body against him.

"I... _need..._ this..."

Those words repeated themselves over and over in Greg's mind.

He began to kiss Gil's neck and slowly worked his way down his chest, and Grissom wasn't complaining. Greg felt amazing! His soft, shuddered breath, and even softer lips on his bare skin was almost more than Gil could handle.

Greg soon started becoming _frustrated_...

"Why do I find him so damned attractive!" He wondered as he kissed his love all over.

He grabbed Gil's shirt and held him firmly as he started to grind himself against the older man.

Gil took a step back... he was hard... and he knew it... and if Greg did _that_... he was gonna know it too.

Greg smiled sheepishly at Grissom's reaction.

"It's alright..." Greg spoke as he stepped towards his partner...

He wrapped his arms around him and made sure he was close enough make Gil "uncomfortable"...to _feel _his length pressing against his thigh. Then Greg sighed, resting his head on Gil's chest.

"I am so in love with you..." he whispered softly.

Grissom couldn't tell if his heart was pounding too fast, or if it had stopped beating completely. He hugged the boy close and held him as tightly as he could. This is what his heart was longing for... this was the feeling he needed!

Greg clenched Gil's shirt in his hands and held on to him. He'd finally spoken the words he'd been dying to say for what seemed like forever...

Then it hit him...the tears began to fall.

Greg looked up to face his love...that man he now swore he couldn't live without... and spoke again.

"You won't remember this in the morning... will you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I knew it!... I just knew it!"

Greg pounded the wall of his lab... his heart torn apart.

Grissom was ignoring him...

"I knew he wouldn't remember!" Greg shouted as he slouched against the wall that he had just given a beating.

Now he was fighting back the tears.

"How could I have been so... naive?"

His heart ached, and his head was swimming.

"What do I do?...What do I do?"

Greg leaned against the wall for another few moments before hauling himself upright and starting off down the hall... he had to find Grissom.

(_One minute later_)

Greg slammed his hands down on the desk where Grissom sat, slightly pissing off the older man.

"Look, I need to talk to you!"

His voice was heated and his eyes were on fire.

Gil stared at the young lab tech before him...

"About what?" he responded calmly, a questioning look on his face.

"He acts like nothing even happened!" Greg thought to himself as he glared directly into the chilled eyes of his boss.

"You don't remember a damned thing do you!"

Greg was yelling now... soon people would start to gather, and wonder what the hell was going on.

Then he paused, as anger turned to sadness and began to consume his heart once again...

"How could you not remember?" he inquired... nearly whispering.

Gil saw the sadness creep across the younger boy's face. He stood to his feet and manuevered his way around the desk to where Greg was standing before beginning to speak...

"I wasn't_ that _drunk..."


	11. Chapter 11

Upon hearing those words, Greg froze...

"You...you mean...you _do_ remember?"

His response contained a mix of surprise and disbelief as he glanced up at the man next to him.

"Yes Greg,... I do..."

A small smile played on Gil's lips as he turned to face the startled boy.

For a moment Greg could do nothing more than stare at him...

He then began to whimper and threw his arms the older man... aiming to never let him go.

Gil slipped his arms around Greg, pulled him close and planted a gentle kiss on the boy's lips...

Suddenly the door swung open...

"Hey Griss!" the woman's voice paused...

"Oh... wow..."

Catherine hid her face as if to pretend she didn't see anything.

She then peeked through her fingers to see if "the coast was clear" yet.

Both men looked completely dumbfounded by the sudden intrusion.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

She began laughing uncontrollably.

"Is something funny?" Gil questioned as he continued to hold his new-found lover...

His increasing irritation with Catherine's reaction was quickly becoming apparent.

"Whew!" She attempted to catch her breath...

"So Greg, _this _has been your secret crush for _all this time_?"

Grissom turned back to Greg...

His face looked... almost stern.

"All this time?" He repeated Catherine's inquiry and then paused...

"Just how long is... _all this time_?"

Greg squinted one eye as if trying to remember the specifics...

"Uhh... a few years I guess..."

"A few years!" Grissom looked nothing short of shocked.

"Something like that..." Greg blushed.

Gil gave Cath a disappointed look, as if she should have told him about this a loooong time ago.

Catherine then looked at the two and grinned...

"I won't say a word." she teased.

It didn't matter anymore...

Gil Grissom turned to his partner and kissed him once more, thankful just to have the boy by his side.

As she turned for the door, Catherine crossed her arms over her chest as she whispered to herself...

"Who would have guessed?"

**The End**

P


End file.
